An acceleration sensor is utilized in a wide range of fields such as an air-bag for an automobile, a game machine, seismic experiment. As the acceleration sensor, there is an electrostatic capacitance-type acceleration sensor which detects acceleration based on the change of electrostatic capacitance caused by the displacement of a movable electrode disposed between fixed electrodes, for example (see patent literatures 1 and 2).